


04.犯规

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	04.犯规

　　“别墨迹！”  
　　“太犯规了。”  
　　坂田银时一直饰演攻方，对在下的那一方总是很温柔，偶尔开个玩笑缓解紧张气氛，或者送一个小礼物让人猝不及防对他生出别样的好感。可是这位高中生好像不太吃这一套，明明刚刚成年。  
　　“喂，动作快点啊，我还等你让我欲仙欲死呢。”  
　　坂田银时抬起眼皮淡淡看了他一眼，“嘴上不留德，小心被操死。”  
　　土方十四郎一抬下巴，侧过脸去，“嘁”了一声。  
　　   
　　坂田银时抬高土方十四郎的腿，让他的一只脚踝架在自己的肩膀上，他把深红色的龟头抵在土方的菊穴口，并不急于进入，反而借助润滑在褶皱处来回磨蹭。  
　　有一下没一下的轻微触感根本得不到满足，土方扭了扭腰，瞥了他一眼：“到底插不插？”  
　　坂田银时皱起眉，还真是够直球的。  
　　“好好好，这就来。”  
　　手指在前列腺按来按去，土方有些吃不消，可仍耐着性子等他扩张完毕。  
　　一个挺身，粗长的阴茎刺入穴道，温暖而又紧涩。土方十四郎睁大眼睛，闷哼一声还是憋住了没有叫出来。然而这更激发了坂田银时的征服欲，今天就让你的各种声音在我身下支离破碎。  
　　一个小鬼，别这么骄傲啊。  
　　   
　　“你……”土方哼声，咬住了嘴唇没把下面的话说出口。  
　　“嗯？什么？”坂田银时撇了撇嘴，“不够用力吗？”说着猛地向前一撞，硕大的囊袋拍击雪白的臀肉，杂乱的耻毛被液体沾湿，粗壮的阴茎在湿热的穴道内不断冲击，看似毫无意义的冲撞，实则都计算好了哪一下就能操到他射精。  
　　做了这种事这么久，总归有了些总结跟经验。  
　　土方十四郎蹙起眉，喘息急促起来，“嗯……停、停一下……”  
　　“别忍了，小鬼头。”坂田俯下上身，亲吻落在土方的眼尾，舔到他的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻咬磨他的下唇，声音倒是不像眼神那样清明，很沙哑，别样的性感。  
　　突如其来的感觉让土方失了声，乳尖被软滑的舌头舔满口水，就在那条灵活的舌头下挺立起来，刺激感像电流一样布满全身，理智开始掉线，嗓子眼也痒起来。  
　　“啊……啊！嗯……嗯哈……”  
　　还是蛮克制的。坂田偷笑，身下的小人儿也有了小人儿该有的表情。转念一想，要是被他看到自己在笑他，可能会被咬呢。  
　　这么想着，身下也没了尺寸，一下深一下浅的冲刺。土方十四郎睁开眼，嫌弃地提醒：“喂，大叔……你走神了，不专心伺候不好我可是要给我加钱的。”  
　　坂田银时呆了一下，随即恢复状态，用力插了两下，使得土方不得不缴紧肠道，大叫出声。  
　　“是是是，知道了。”


End file.
